


We let the world pass by for forever

by bitterfloof



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Bucky deserves happiness, Cutesy, Emotional, Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Sharing a Bed, love transcends time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterfloof/pseuds/bitterfloof
Summary: "Hey, Steve," Steve was just nodding off too when Bucky spoke up softly."Yeah?""Thank you."Steve paused. "For what?"There was another pause and for a moment Steve wondered if Bucky had fallen asleep until the brunette sighed."Everything."





	We let the world pass by for forever

**Author's Note:**

> There are just over 18 hours between me and Endgame and **I am not ready**. So before that movie steals away all my feels, I cranked this out as another fill for the Bucky Barnes Bingo and because I'm very emotional right now!
> 
> Square - K3: Bed Sharing
> 
> Title from: For Forever from Dear Evan Hansen

Steve's arm was slowly going numb, but he wouldn't move for the world. Bucky was snuggled up next to him, blankets slung over his shoulders, head on Steve's shoulder as he slept peacefully. They had decided to have a quiet night in, just watching movies curled up in bed, not giving a care about the world. It was like nothing had happened at all. Steve could almost convince himself that it was where he was always meant to be. Bucky, next to him, alive, well, happy - how he should be. Together, that was all that mattered. After everything that had happened, through the good and the bad, the separation and the moments where it really looked like the world was going to tear them apart once more.

They managed to find each other again.

Against all odds, in the end, they had found each other - and they planned to stay that way. The world could end and Steve would be happy that Bucky was there to stay. Sure, they were a little broken, roughened edges that weren't there before. Sure there were nightmares and tears and worries that something that would go wrong. But that didn't matter, they could simply pull the blankets around them and block out the world for however long it took to feel human again. To shake off the fears that lingered. Because, no matter what, Bucky and Steve knew that they would wake up and they would still be there. Nothing was going to break them apart ever again.

Gently, Steve shut the laptop over and slipped it onto the floor trying not to jostle Bucky too much. He, very slowly, layed Bucky back onto the pillows, pulling the blankets up around his shoulder. Leaning over, Steve went to flick the lamp off when he felt the bed shift and a pair of strong arms wrap around him. Looking over his shoulder, Bucky was looking up at him sleepily, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Just getting the light Buck," Steve said, returning the smile.

"'Kay, just makin' sure you weren goin' anywhere," Bucky mumbled, words punctuated by a yawn.

"Never."

Steve turned the lamp off and shimmied closer to Bucky who cuddled in close, head lying on Steve's chest, listening to the blonde heartbeat. Steve gently ran a hand through Bucky's hair.

"Hey, Steve," Steve was just nodding off too when Bucky spoke up softly.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Steve paused. "For what?"

There was another pause and for a moment Steve wondered if Bucky had fallen asleep until the brunette sighed.

"Everything."

Steve smiled, resting his head against the top of Bucky's. He didn't need to say anything. It wasn't necessary. Through thick and thin, the years that divided them. Somehow, they had come crawling back together. Back to their bed, cuddled up together as they used to all those years ago.

Who knew that's where they would end up years later.

 

* * *

 

When Bucky opened his eyes, even with blackout backings there was a little light filtering in through the gap in the curtains. Steve was still dead asleep, Bucky sat up and looked down at the man next to him. It was surreal - that despite everything, they had ended up in the same place as before. Steve asleep with Bucky watching over him - but somehow Bucky knew that was exactly where he was meant to be.

He didn't want to look at the clock, to confirm that the morning was coming and he would have to face another day. Some were good, some were bad but most were at least bearable because Steve was there - being a gentle guide no matter was. Never getting mad about lost nights and days where Bucky just didn't want to leave the house. he was patient and kind and so willing to do anything to make Bucky happy.

Maybe he didn't deserve it - Bucky knew Steve was a special person. Somebody in the universe deserved him, and yet the universe had inexplicably decided that person was Bucky. That he was the one blessed to have Steve in his life. Somebody who was willing to fight for and stay with him for the rest of his life.

Sighing, Bucky lay back in bed and rolled to look at Steve's sleeping face.

Even with sleep wrecked hair, his mouth slightly parted and snoring just ever so slightly - Bucky still thought Steve looked amazing (but maybe that was him just being a little lovestruck).

_You don't deserve him._

Bucky couldn't lie and say that he hadn't thought that. What made him any special? Just because he had known Steve back when? So had Peggy, she had waited too . . . Sighing, Bucky cuddled closer to Steve, trying to fight the negative thoughts that were invading his head.

"I love you Steve."

Closing his eyes, the morning could wait a little while longer.

After all, Time moved on, the world changed, people were born and people died. Technology progressed and trends came and went. Leaders rose and fell, countries broke apart and came back together. But none of that mattered because, in the very end, Bucky had Steve. Steve had Bucky.

And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me on tumblr: bitterfloof.tumblr.com 
> 
> (I will not spoil Endgame no matter what)


End file.
